


The Domino Effect

by probablynotadalek



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Together, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablynotadalek/pseuds/probablynotadalek
Summary: Suddenly Ray feels as if he’s solved a puzzle he’d been working on for a while. He thinks he had been, without noticing. His arm brushes Nate's, and then Amaya's. He forces himself to breathe.





	The Domino Effect

It’s movie night. The third one, where Ray started off trying to convince Nate and Amaya that _Next_ was Nicholas Cage’s greatest accomplishment, and Nate swore it was _National Treasure_ , and after a long night Amaya declares that _Raising Arizona_ was far superior. 

At some point during the night they end up on the floor, half propped against the chairs, one blanket underneath the three and one overtop, forcing them to huddle close. 

“Okay,” Nate says from the middle of the pile, attempting to sit up and regain control of his arms. “It’s probably time to turn in.”

Ray practically whines. “No.” He looks up at Nate, who stops struggling for a second. “One more.”

“Which one?”

“ _The Trust_. Got decent reviews. It’s got Elijah Wood, too, so you know it's good.” Ray smiles. Nate suspects he is lying. 

“Amaya?” Nate says as he nudges her with his elbow. She’s half-asleep already, but she moves enough to look him in the eyes. “Up for one more?”

“Always.” She says, and Gideon plays the movie. 

It’s barely fifteen minutes before Nate realizes both of his companions are asleep. 

Amaya is curled against his shoulder, near his ear, and he hears her mumble as she sleeps. He tries to listen in, to gain some insight as to what she dreams about, but he’s not sure she’s speaking English. Her eyes dart around and she looks calm and Nate decides this was a good idea. 

Ray’s head rests on his stomach, head within perfect distance for Nate to rest his hand there. He doesn’t think about it, he's too tired, and he starts to run his fingers through Ray’s hair. Ray stirs slightly but doesn’t wake up. He hears the soft sound of Ray snoring, almost too light to catch against the hum of the Waverider’s engine. He hopes Ray doesn’t drool on him. He knows he doesn’t care. 

It is in this moment, one hand on Amaya’s arm and the other in Ray’s hair, that Nate realizes he is well and truly fucked.

***

They were dropped off on a street corner in 2208, and Nate looks like he wants to leave even before the Waverider takes off.

“Is everything alright?” Amaya asks him.

“It’s just…” Nate pauses, breathes, like the sentence is a little too hard.

“The future still scares you?” Amaya completes his sentence, almost teasing, not enough to hurt but just enough to make Nate smile as he nods. 

“Dude.” Ray says, putting a hand on Nate’s shoulder. “You’re a time traveller. This was going to happen eventually.”

“I know, but, I was just hoping it would take longer?” Nate pauses and the others let him. “I'm so used to studying how and why things happen, and it’s almost never good. I guess that’s all I can see, like…” He shakes his head. “This is supposed to be DC, right? But it looks nothing like DC. So what happened to DC that made it look like this? Who destroyed it? How many--”

Ray grabs his other shoulder and turns Nate around to face him. “It’s okay. Things always get better, right? Weren't you just telling me how history is usually two steps back and a sprint forward?” Nate nods. “So even if there was something awful here, it got better, didn’t it?” 

“I guess.”

“Good.” Amaya says. “Because we have a party to sneak into.”

She leads them out of the alley and onto the street. She and Nate continue to talk easily about Sara’s leadership and Martin’s daughter and if Mick is doing okay. Ray winds up in between them, close enough that their arms brush every so often. 

Just as they start to laugh at something Nate says, Ray sees a woman walking toward them, a man and a woman on either side of her. She is holding hands with them both. She smiles and nods when her eyes meet Rays, and he thinks they share a moment. He wants to grab Nate’s and Amaya’s hands, to show her that he understands, that they do agree on something. 

When he looks at Nate, he is still smiling. He turns to Amaya, who has moved on to telling a story about her home village. 

Suddenly Ray feels as if he’s solved a puzzle he’d been working on for a while. He thinks he had been, without noticing. His arm brushes Nate's, and then Amaya's. He forces himself to breathe.

***

Nate sets a tray down on the table between himself, Ray, and Amaya. She can still see the heat rising off it as Ray grabs one of the brown rectangles and tosses it in his mouth. He looks for a second like he is going to scream, and then he starts chewing. He immediately opens his mouth and begins panting, complaining of the heat for a few seconds before he swallows.

Amaya considers making fun of him, but she finds it almost adorable. Luckily, Nate does it for her. “Maybe next time, wait until it cools down a little.”

“No.”

“What about your gluten allergy?”

“Oh, fuck you dude.” Ray says. “I lived off these things in college, I know my tolerance. Besides,” he eats another. “Some things are more important.”

“What are they?” Amaya asks, picking one up from the tray.

Nate grabs one and eats it. “They're pizza rolls,” he says before he swallows, “and they are the greatest thing man has ever invented.”

Amaya eats hers and grimaces. “This is disgusting.”

Nate says “you’re wrong” just as Ray shrugs and says “more for me” and Amaya can’t tell which one she smiles at. Probably both. 

“Bet I can eat more than you.” Ray says to Nate. 

“Bring it,” And just like that, the contest is on.

Amaya sits back and watches. She realizes the light feeling in her chest is not just happiness. It is contentment, the kind she hasn't felt in a while. She is certain she knows what it means.

***

The fire in the handmade hut is warm, but the three sit in a triangle just to the side of it, knees touching, roaring laughter slowly moving them closer together. Ray and Amaya do not forget about the dinosaurs lurking outside.

“So there I am, mostly naked and soaking wet, seaweed wrapped around my ankle, and I shove open the professor’s door and slam the totem down on her desk, and you know what she says?” Nate looks at Amaya and Ray like the is expecting an answer.

“What?” They ask in unison. 

“She tells me it’s from the Middle Kingdom, not the Archaic period.”

They all groan in response, which leads to laughter.

“Did she at least give you the A?” Amaya asks. 

“We settled on a C, but I passed her class.”

Ray smiles and shakes his head. “I love you guys.” It's not something uncommon for him to say to any member of the team, but he freezes. His eyes go wide and he looks at the dirt floor in between them.

Suddenly something clicks, like dominoes had been lining up and were finally falling. Nate looks at Ray and Amaya looks at Nate and Ray looks up at Amaya and the last domino falls. 

Amaya is the first to move. She gets up on her knees, grabs Ray, pulls him to her, kisses him. It takes a second before he responds, but then he pushes back against her lips and puts his hands on her hips. His lips are soft, and he gives in easily to the way she moves. He chases her when she pulls back. 

Nate is staring at them. Amaya wraps a hand around the back of his neck and pulls him in, pressing her lips to his. He gives in easily and opens his mouth a little, just enough that Amaya can catch one of his lips in between hers. He pushes more than Ray, and Amaya finds herself giving in.

Amaya groans when he pulls away, but she opens her eyes to see Ray’s hands on Nate’s face, their mouths moving together in a sloppy, hungry kiss. Ray moves his hands to tangle in Nate’s hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Amaya moves to kneel next to them, one hand reaching up to pull at Ray’s hair, who moans in response. Nate pulls on Ray’s shirt and Amaya moves to mouth at his neck. 

Eventually Ray moves to rest his forehead on Nate's, smiling uncontrollably. Amaya realizes his smile has always been contagious, and she starts to laugh just as Nate does. 

“Well that was-” Ray breathes in deeply, “-fun.”

“Yeah.” Nate agrees. “Let’s do it again.”

Both men turn to Amaya. She smiles and leans in. The contented feeling in her chest threatens to burst.

Ray meets her halfway. He grabs Nate’s hand and all those puzzle pieces finally slide into pace.

And Nate? Nate finds himself well and truly fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, 'lets share a hut together in prehistoric times with no one else around' is the single most fanfic thing I have ever heard of.
> 
> I'd apologize for the last line but I'm not sorry and I couldn't resist.


End file.
